The Odd or Normal Habit
by WolfPacFaan
Summary: This has changed from 'The Offending Pillow' to what it is now. It will become a serise of one-shots about normal or odd habits. So hope you enjoy. Rated M for a reason and R&R please. Wont be constant, description on new one-shot.
1. The Offending Pillow

**An: Just a one-shot I was thinking about. I told my friend and she thought it was good, so I decided to write it and put it up. I would have put it up on Friday, but I had to leave that day. **

**So here it is. I hope you will like it.**

The Offending Pillow

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

Ever since I was little, I would always hug something or someone whenever I would fall asleep. My parents always thought it was cute, so they got me a stuffed bear for my firth birthday. They even have photos of me sleeping with it, they always cooed at it whenever they would look at it.

I thought it was annoying. But also whenever my parents told other people, I'd get so embarrassed. I mean you just don't tell other people about what your kid does these days. But no, they don't know that rule, because even now they still do it. I tried to stop it, lasting only a month before I was back to hugging something or someone.

When I was younger and slept over at peoples places, I would always hug the person closes to me. I don't know why it was just a habit. But that stopped once puberty hit and the other kids were finding it weird that I would always hug them when sleeping. So I stopped hugging them, and I started hugging pillows or the blanket. I don't know whatever was close really. Just not the friend.

Some people found it weird when they would wake up with me next to them holding them. I'd understand, I mean wouldn't you feel weird about having someone hold you when you wake up. I don't know I guess it was just a subconscious thing or something. So I stopped it, since my friend went off at me about it.

It stopped for a while then, probably for two, three months. I didn't hold anything. It was bad, I mean I'd feel cold, empty, lonely every night. Even if the blanket was over me, I'd still feel cold. I'd still feel empty despite another person in the room. I'd still feel lonely, despite the pillow or the bear that my parents got me were in reach.

I just couldn't stand it, so I went back to hugging things, except people. When I'd sleepover I'd always try to hug my blanket the best I could. It didn't do well, but it was better than nothing, right?

Actually I really do love hugging things, cause even to this day, I still do. But it's more the pillow; the teddy bear got a bit out grown. So now I have a pillow that can actually fit my body, from head to toe. But that's not really important, well kind of.

For it was the reason for my pillow hugging that I ended up finding someone. I still don't know what they thought when they saw me the next day hugging a pillow. My hair was span out over the pillow –I had long hair then- I was curled up against the pillow, and my head was just resting on the top of it.

I still don't understand what his motives were, when the next day he came to my house and asked if he could talk to me.

_Flash Back_

"_What did you need" I asked as I stood in my room. My friend was sitting on my bed, looking nervous, but casual._

"_I wanted to ask... if..." I could see the nerves were getting the best of him, he was fidgeting with his hands and he wasn't looking me in the eye, so I knew he was stalling._

"_You do know, if you want to ask me something, just ask" I assured him, walking up to him and resting my hand on his shoulder. He looked up then and I gave him my best smile, "Okay"._

_When I opened my eyes he was still looking at me, I could see the cogs working in his head, probably wondering how to go about what he wanted to ask._

"_Umm... I just want to ask why you hug a pillow when you sleep" he asked still looking at me. I could feel my smile falter but I kept it up, not wanting my friend to feel dejected. But I removed my hand as I walked over to my desk, not really wanting him to see my blush, that I knew was growing on my cheeks._

"_Uh...I... I don't know. I guess because I like it. I mean my parents always told me that I would always hug whatever was nearby, when I was a baby, and I guess it just stuck" I shrugged as I pretended to tidy my desk even though it was already spotless, every paper and folder in line and stack._

"_Oh" I heard him say, then the sound of my bed squeaking followed by the floorboards creaking under my friend's weight._

"_Well can I just say that I find it...?" I was waiting for his answer, knowing that he was probably going to laugh about it. When I turn around he will probably just point and laugh his ass off before leaving, "Very cute, to see you curled up against the pillow" I turned around, getting ready to shout at him and say that it wasn't my fault, it was a habit, like smoking, once you start you can't stop._

_But when I turned around, I was brought into a hug. I was shocked beyond belief; my mind was drawing a blank that I couldn't think of anything._

"_Y-you... you thought it was cute" I asked once my brain was about to think._

_He pulled away then and looked me in the eye and nodded his head, "Yep"._

_End of Flash Back_

Since then we have been dating, at first we kept it secret, not knowing what other people would say. But one day I got annoyed when my boyfriend was getting hit on by other people. So I stopped, turned towards him and kissed him. In the middle of the school, after that everyone backed off, some of my friends didn't talk to me for awhile, either upset, angry or annoyed that I didn't tell them, or because they didn't understand or something.

It hurt, really it did, but I had my boyfriend to help me through it, and his friends. They were cool with my boyfriend being bi. They were actually happy that I was able to tame the beast, praising me, asking me what my secret was. I just smiled, my cheeks going red and shook my head, not knowing what they would say if they found out that it was because I hugged a pillow that got my boyfriend to ask me out.

They pestered me about it for awhile until they finally let it slid.

Now three years down the track, and me and my boyfriend have been going strong. He has done a lot for me actually, breaking me out of my shell. I used to be a lot quieter, but now I reckon he wishes he had duck tape or something. It's quite funny; really, I can see the frustrated look on his face whenever I'm being too loud, especially after a long day after work. But I'm curdiest enough to help him relax.

But that wasn't the only thing he helped me break out of. It was a night that I probably won't forget for a long time.

Flash Back (Two months ago)

"Seth, I'm gonna have-" I turned around on the bed, facing the door, seeing Jacob, my boyfriend, standing in the threshold of the room, glaring at something, "Remove it" he sneered, his glare getting more intense.

"Huh" I asked, confused about what he was talking about.

"Remove it" he growled, his glare never wavering. I think if glares kill, whatever he was glaring at would have probably been dead.

I looked around, wondering what he was talking about. No there's nothing on my body, I was bare as the day I was born. So I don't know what he was talking about.

"Jacob, what are you talking about" I asked, looking at him with concern, wondering if maybe he hit his head on the boot or hood of a car or something.

"That, remove it" he thrusted his finger out, his pointer extended out. I followed his finger, curious about what he was talking about and saw that he was looking at the body pillow that I was hugging.

I looked back at Jacob with an arched brow. "This" I asked, shaking the pillow.

"Yes, remove it" he growled, still glaring at the pillow.

"Umm..." I was a little caught off about this, I mean he never had a problem about me hugging the body pillow before, "Okay" I picked the pillow up and pushed it away from me. I looked back at Jacob and saw that he had a satisfied look on his face; actually if I looked closely I could see a smug look on his face, "better".

"Much. Now I'm going for a shower wanna join me" he asked, his voice taking a husky tone, wiggling his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I already had one" I told him apologetically.

"That's ok, I'll come in soon" he told me before walking away, grabbing a towel form the linen closet and entering the bathroom.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I exited the bathroom, pleased to have the grim from a hard day at work, all washed off me. I headed back to mine and Seth's room. Even thought it was my dad's house, and I still lived here, just like Seth still lives with his mother. But we call each other's room our room, since we always leave some clothing of our behind. We both intend to bring them back, being told by our parents to take them back, but we always forget, or we would see each other wearing that piece of clothing. From shirts, short, pants and even underwear.

Seth says he loves it when I wear his briefs, saying they look sexy when they wrap around my package and ass, since they are a size smaller then what I normal wear. I love it when ever Seth wears any piece of my clothing, since its baggy on him, especially my shirt, they come down to his thighs, so I demand he just were my shirt whenever we have the house to ourselves, he agrees to it after a few protests.

I smile as I walked back to our room, thinking of Seth's cute face scrunched up into his annoyed angry face.

I slowly push the door, open, softly closing it behind me, and removing the towel wrapped around my waist. We both slept bare when we sleep at my house, since my father can't come up the stairs. So basically I owned the top half of the house while my father owns the bottom. The only thing we both share is the kitchen and the down stairs bathroom.

I slowly creep towards the edge of the bed. Seth was sound asleep, his hair was shorter so it wasn't span out across the pillow, his chest was showing, so I'm guessing he was too lazy to bring it up to his shoulders, his lips were slightly parted, and his arms were wrapped around that fucking pillow again.

I stood over the bed, glaring at the fricken body pillow that Seth bought. He had two of them, one for here and one at his house. I hated that fricken body pillow. It always got more attention from Seth then I did. No I wasn't jealous of a pillow...

Okay, so maybe I am. I mean I prefer Seth hugging me at night, sleeping against me, his legs wrapped around me, his arms holding me close to him as he dreamed. It is meant to be _me_ that he is meant to be hugging.

I continued to glare at the stupid pillow as I carefully lift Seth arm up. He always had a loose grip on it. Then gently pulled the pillow out of his grasps, being careful not to wake him up as I pull it away from his legs.

I pause as I hear him moan, his legs tightening against the pillow and snuggling closer to it. I growled at the attention Seth was giving the pillow. But still I continued to pull the pillow away from him.

Once I was successful, I gently laid Seth's arm back down and picked the pillow up, glaring at it for a bit before throwing it to the other side of the room, where it laid helpless and lifeless.

I glared at it one more time, before feeling smug and satisfied that the pillow was away and gone from my Seth. I even felt my shoulders shake as I turned back to the bed, lifted the sheet up and slipped it. I settled myself, and resting my head against my arms, my eyes slowly closing.

Five seconds later after my eyes close I feel Seth roll over and wrap his arms around me the best he could, his head resting on my shoulder. I could feel my lips turning into a smug smile as I feel Seth snuggle closer to me.

"You threw the pillow away didn't you" I heard Seth say as he got closer to my body. I was a little shocked to know that he was awake. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, his legs wrapping around mine.

"Yeah" I sighed as I slowly feel a sleep, dreaming of me and Seth, and me killing the stupid offending pillow.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

Ever since then, Seth never did find out why Jacob got him out of his habit of hugging the body pillow.

And Jacob never told Seth that he was jealous of the pillow. But after Seth finally got out of his habit of hugging the body pillow, and Jacob asked what he wanted to do.

"I don't know" Seth shrugged as he looked at the pillow, feeling happy that he was able to kick the habit but sad about all the good things that came out of it.

"How about you let me take care of it" Jacob suggested, fighting to keep the joy out of his eyes and tone.

Once Seth agreed and walked away, knowing that he will probably change his mind with whatever Jacob had planned. Jacob's whole body language changed from sad, to joy. His lips turned from a frown to an evil grin and his eyes shined like the brightest star in the sky, and he could feel himself shaking at he pulled the lighter out of his back pocket.

"Good bye, you stupid pillow" Jacob said, his grin growing bigger as he lit the lighter and threw it on the pillow, it took awhile but soon the pillow was consumed in flames.

Jacob stood there with the biggest, happiest grin on his face as the flames warmed his face as he stood there watching the pillow disintegrate into nothing.

And that was the story of the offending pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So what did you think? Let me know...<strong>


	2. Sleeping Naked and New Sheets

**An: So I thought about it, and I've decided that I will write about odd or normal habits that people do in their lives and will make them into one-shots. Most likely just of Seth and Jacob, but if anyone has a request of a habit that they do or saw or something, I'll see what I can do about it. It will probably only be updated once I can think of something. And I've changed the title of this one-shot chapter story thingy. So yeah.**

**This probably wont be constant, just something that will be on the side.**

**Well here we go. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Sleeping Naked and New Sheets.<p>

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

"So what was Jakes reaction to the end of your pillow" My best friend Brady asked as we walked the isles of K-Mart. I was looking for some new sheets; my recent ones have become a little... messy. Yeah, and I didn't want to sleep in messy sheets, so I've decided that I'll get some new sheets.

"He has his back to me, but I could see his shoulders shaking, so he must of been a little teary" I explained as I pulled a pack of sheets that caught my eye, "I mean wouldn't you have cried if you had to burn the item that brought you and Emmett together. What do you think of this one?" I asked as I turned it towards Brady.

"Hmm, looks good. But didn't you just recently re-paint your walls?" he asked, handing it back to me, "and I guess, I mean if Emmett got rid of the memory that got us together then I'd think both of us would cry"

"Exactly. But not only that it was also I huge habit of mine" I said as I pulled out another pack of sheets, looking at the design.

"Yeah, I know. Dude you know because of you I could of probably have kids in the near future" Brady complained as he put the design that I had in my hands, "And that is not going to work with your walls".

I shrugged as w continued to walk, chatting about random subjects, what we heard from people, who work and school was going, how our boyfriends were doing and what's been happening in our lives and stories that our boyfriends told us about. It was quite entertaining to listen to.

"Dude seriously, you have like a thousand books already stacked on your shelf, it's not like you need more" Brady complained as we browsed through the book section of K-mart. It was true that I did already have a stack of books on my shelves. Mum says that I should get another one, or just join a book club or something, since I don't read them more than once.

"So what's wrong with getting more? Besides what am I going to do when you and everyone else is busy and I have nothing else to do" I stated as I placed another book back on the shelf not interested in an action book that much, as I turned I watched as Brady picked a book up and started reading the back, "Ahem" I coughed watching as Brady looked up at me raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, I glanced at the book in his hand before looking back up. "Oh please it's not like I'm going to get it anyway" he waved my silent question away as he continued reading the back.

I sighed and shook my head as I grabbed the book I wanted, checked the price and pulled Brady with me towards the cash registers with Brady complaining about not wanting to be pulled away and saying that he needs to put the book back.

I place my stuff on the counter after I grab a coke and release Brady and got my wallet ready to pull the money out. Just as the dude behind the counter handed me my stuff and I paid Brady was coming back with a scowl on his face. I raised an eyebrow as I waited, taking a swig of my drink and watched in amusement as Brady paid for a different book that he saw.

"Ready?" I asked as Brady walked past me. I chuckled as I caught up to him and headed for the exit. We headed to the car in silence, placing out bags in the back before hopping in the front. Straight away I give Brady my iPod knowing that it would cheer him up. I watched in amusement as Brady grabbed the iPod and plugged it in, a scowl on his face, but it has lessened as he selected a song and turned the radio up.

Once we were on our way back home, since we were in Seattle, having to come all the way here for what we wanted, we fell into a small silence, small conversation here and there, a little singing to some of the songs and mucking around a little. In all it was fun, we got to be as silly as we wanted to be, screaming, complaining, shouting, playing, and basically being like little kids high on sugar. We also had our serious moments, like what we plan to do for the future, our dreams stuff like that. It was great.

XXxXxXx

By the time we got back home, I dropped Brady at his house at eight o'clock, and arrived at my house at about nine. I grabbed my things after turning the car off and hopped out locking it and heading for the front door. A few lights were still on, so either my mum or Leah were still up. I unlocked the front door and closed it as softly as I could, not wanting to wake someone up, even if both are up or not.

I walked towards the lounge room to see Leah sleeping on the couch the TV still on. I shook my head before walking up to Leah and turning the TV off before attempting to wake Leah up.

"Leah..." I cooed shaking her softly, "Leah..." I said louder, shaking a little harder, getting a 'hmm' in response, "Wake up, you need to go to bed" I said softly shaking her till she slowly opened her eyes, looking at me then lifting herself up.

"Hmm" she groaned as she sat up right before getting up and walking around me and towards her room. I sighed as I followed after her, needing to get to my room to put my stuff away.

Just as I reach the top of the stairs I watched as Leah entered her room, closing the door pretty hard. I cringed at the slam hoping that it didn't wake mum up. When I didn't hear any sound of someone waking up I walked towards my room, softly opening it and closing it softly.

I flicked my light on and headed for my bed, plonking my bags on my bed and stretching before tugging my jacket off, throwing it on my chair before working on my bags, placing my new book with the other books then my new sheets on my desk, hoping that it would remind me that I have to change them by tomorrow, for Jake was coming over then.

He would have come over tonight, but he had family stuff on today, I think his sisters were coming down for a week or something. He told me that Billy is ecstatic about it, and that he will also have a lot of time to spend with me since he wants his dad and his sisters to bond without him having to be there all the time. I asked if that's what he wants, he said he doesn't care, his dad doesn't get to see his sisters all that often when he sees his sisters all the time, plus he said it gives them more to talk about.

So yeah, that was where he was tonight; he told me that he'll spend the first night there before leaving to come here at night. I asked mum if that was ok, she said yes. Billy was a little iffy wanting to have all his family with him, but Jacob told him that he'd leave once everyone was asleep before leaving, so then he doesn't miss out on anything, except breakfast.

I sighed once I finally placed all my stuff away and changed into a pair of briefs and snuggling into my blankets, slowly losing myself into the world of dreams.

xXxXxXx

"Seth! Jakes here" I heard my mum call from down stairs. I walked over to my door and pulled it open.

"Come on up Jake!" I shouted back before turning back to my bed, getting my new sheets on. I've already done the pillows, now I just had to do the spread sheet and the quilt cover then spread the fleece blanket over it, or maybe place it under the blanket?

I unravel the spread sheet and spread it out, getting it ready for when I need to tuck it at the corners.

"Hey babe" I hear Jake say as he enters my room, the click of the door shutting after him then the feel of his arms wrapping around my waist, pressing my up against his body, his lips going to my neck. "Hmm, new sheets" he asked once he finished molesting my neck, resting his head on my shoulder as he looked at my bed.

"Mmmhmm" I nodded, "And your just in luck..." he hummed, "Cause I need help" I said as I pulled away from his arms and crawled onto my bed, going for the furthest corner on my bed and grabbing the sheet and tucking it around the mattress corner before moving to the other side, while Jacob does the bottom corners. Once that was done I started on the quilt cover, and asking for Jakes help wasn't a good idea.

"Where did you go" I heard him call as he had my trapped in the sheet, and I do mean in it, as in inside the quilt cover with Jacob over me. I could just hear the glee in his voice as he asked me that question. I had my arms crossed and my eyes narrowed as I glared at Jake, even if he couldn't see me.

"You know damn well where I am" I said, muffled because of the sheet. I heard Jacob laugh as he pulled away, lifting the sheet where my legs dangled since I was laying on the bed and felt as Jacob lifted it up. I got ready to be either pulled out of the sheet or Jacob asking me if I was coming out anytime soon.

What I didn't expect was Jacob crawling in and coming in face to face with me, his lips stretched into a smile. "Ello" he said that gleeful smile still on his lips.

I didn't get to respond as he leaned forward and captured my lips. I didn't move as all, my glare not wavering or my arms wrapping around his neck like they usually do. Instead I stayed in that position from before as Jacob kissed my lips.

I felt his hands running down my sides once he finally noticed that I wasn't doing anything, his fingers snaking under my shirt and softly running up my sides. I could feel a shiver running up my spine and my lips parting in a gasp from the touch.

Jacob wasted no time diving into my mouth and letting his tongue run wild in my mouth. Slowly I could feel my glare disappearing and my eyelids closing, my arms loosening from their position and soon running up his t-shirt cover body and wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Hey Seth did you end up getting any..." my eyes snapped open as I heard my mum walk into my room, stopping mid sentence as she saw the scene before her. I could just picture being in her shoes, seeing a quilt sheet on the bed with figures in them with bare legs hanging out of them, entwined with each other. "Ah, I'll just ask you tomorrow, good night" Mum said as she closed the door behind her and the sound of her feet quickly hitting the floor boards as they carried her to her room.

I huffed as I pulled away from Jacob losing my mood because of the interruption. "Hey, why did you stop" Jacob asked, not looking happy about me pulling away from his lips.

"Seriously" I glared, "my mum just walked in on us. The mood has just been ruined" I stated as turned my head away. Which, was a bad idea, as i felt Jacob's lips descend on my neck, leaving feather kisses along my neck, going up and down "Hmm, Jacob... not now..." I said softly, loving the feel of Jakes lips on my neck, but wanting to have a shower before going to bed.

"Hmm, why not? I mean I'm pretty comfy here, aren't you" he said, his tone taking a husky tone as he brushed his nose along my neck and letting his breath ghost over my skin. I shivered at the feeling, before placing my hands on Jacob chest softly pushing him.

"No, I need to have a shower then get to bed, busy day tomorrow" I stated as I pushed Jacob out from within the quilt cover, me following in behind him. After that we finished putting the new sheets on and walked off to have a shower. Yes we both went, since Jacob complained that we didn't get much kissing time in the quilt cover.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

"What are you doing" I asked as I watched Seth hop out of the shower; only have been in here for five minutes.

"I only needed a quick shower" he stated as he dried himself off, bending down to dry his legs. I tilted my body down as I got a better glimpse at his ass. His big, firm jiggly ass, the ass that I slap at whenever we have sex or walking the sheets or at home, the ass that I grope whenever we make out, or when he's giving me a blow job. I could feel myself stirring below my waist, blood rushing to my slowly raising appendage. I bit on the flap of my bottom lip as I thought about the tightness of his ass, the heat wrapped around my dick, then feel of his lips around my dick as his tongue tease the slit and length of my dick, the feel of his warm hands cupping and playing with my balls. I closed my eyes as I thought about the feeling of his body pleasuring mine, resting my hands just above my butt cheeks and softly thrusting forward, opening one eye and staring as Seth lifted his other leg and placed it on the sick, his flaccid dick resting between his legs, as he ran the towel along his skin.

"Hmm" I moaned softly at the sight before me, wishing that Seth was before me now pleasuring me. "Hmm" I moaned a little louder as I watch him as he placed the towel on his headed and started drying his hair, his ass softly shaking from the motion of his hands.

But too soon was it all over as I watch him wrap the towel around his waist, covering the lower half of his body before walking over to the door and leaving. I hurried with my shower needing the feel of Seth's body around mine now, my dick not deflating at all as I scrubbed my body.

Once I finished drying myself and wrapping the towel around my waist, I was out the door, not caring that I was walking around without a shirt and my dick showing through the towel or that I didn't have briefs on.

I pushed the door open and closing it softly, encasing the room darkness, but since I've been here multiple times. I undid my towel and walked towards Seth's bed, pulling the fresh new sheets back and slipping in, settling myself in bed before rolling over and pulling Seth against me. Sighing at the feel of his back press against my front, I closed my eyes and slowly went to the world of dreams.

But I didn't go to the land of dreams. I snapped my eyes open as I felt Seth rub his ass against my dick, his bare ass rubbing against my hard dick and slipping it in between his but cheeks, then a sigh escaping his lips.

"S-Seth" I gulped as I ran my hands up and down his body, my hands coming in contact with parts that are usually covered.

"Hmm" he hummed as I continued to rub my hands along his body, his bare hairless body, which I was grateful to feel. I rubbed my legs along his also feeling that bare. I could feel myself getting more hard, if possible as I finally registered that Seth was naked under the blanket.

"W-why are you n-naked" I mentally cursed myself, but I was in slight shock. Not once have I felt Seth naked when we sleep with each other, other than after sexual pleasures, but other than that he always wore briefs or one of my big shirts, mainly his briefs.

"Uhh... hehe, about that" I felt him as he rolled around in my arms, my dick separating from his ass and coming in contact with abs instead and the head of his dick slipping under my balls. I moaned at the feeling before letting Seth continue, "Umm, it's another habit of mine. I umm... sleep naked whenever I get new sheets..."

I was stupefied by the statement that I didn't know what to say, causing Seth to go into a small panic, "I-I mean, my mum told me that for some reason, whenever one of them walk into my room after putting new sheets on they found me naked the next morning. And ever since then, I've slept naked whenever I get new sheets. Luckily it only happens when I'm at home and when I get new sheets, and only lasts till the end of the week or something. I don't know, I just really like the feel of new sheets against my bare skin... it... feels nice" he explained his feel of his head ducking and resting on my chest.

I stayed in my stupefied trance as I processed what he just said, _'I sleep naked whenever I get new sheets' _And _'it's feels nice against my bare skin'_. I blinked once, twice, three times before I pushed Seth down onto the bed and pressed my lips against his, my hands running down his body as I groped his bare skin, loving the feeling of it after his shower.

"I need to have you, right now" I told him, pulling the lube out of the drawer next to his bed and squirting some on my fingers, spreading them around my fingers before lifting Seth's legs and placing them on my shoulders, inserting my fingers without his consent.

"I love you" I said once I had him stretched out and plunged my dick into his heat, soon losing myself in the feel.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

Ever since then, Jacob has bought pack, upon pack of new sheets, always having new ones whenever his sisters come down, the new sheets lasting for one week till fresh ones were put on.

Seth caught onto what Jacob was doing after two month, when he walked in on him placing fresh new silk sheets on his bed, and seeing a few packs of other fabrics resting against his bed that Jacob was going to hid before Seth got home. Seth wasn't pleased with Jacob's new obsession, but Jacob was able to get him to love it after having sex with him after two weeks, the silk sheets having of lasted for five weeks, till they were changed.

Since then Seth ended up sleeping naked every night, occasionally sleeping with Jacob's shirt or his, Seth, briefs, which only got ripped off whenever Jacob slept over.

And that was the story of Seth's habit of sleeping naked with new sheets.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: So what did you think? Let me know...<strong>


	3. Posing Bare and Underwear

**An: So here we are, with another one-shot for the chapter. If you don't get the title don't worry, hopefully it will all be explained by the end of the chapter.**

**Anyway, I won't keep you for long, just wanted to say hello and say that there is another chapter for this story ready.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Posing Bare with the Exception of Underwear.<p>

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

"So how are the sheets going" Collin asked as we walked to a specific area in the store we were in. Collin knew about what Jacob has been doing, putting new sheets on nearly every two or five weeks later, depending on what material he gets. Even though I sleep naked more of the time now anyway, but still he does it. I think my habit has rubbed off onto him.

"Eh, he's still doing it. I tell him to stop, but does he listen, no. No he doesn't" I complain as we reached our destination. "He's as stubborn as a mule. Remind me again why I'm dating him" I asked as I search the racks for what I want.

"Umm, because he's hot, sexy, has a big dick, has muscles, he's great in bed, and he loves you like you love him" Collin states, also searching for something in particular.

"How do you know he has a big dick" I stopped my searching to glare at Collin, not pleased with the information that he knows about my stubborn mule.

"Actually me, Brady, Emmett and Paul know" Collin stated looking at me blankly, his tone like his face as well as, before he turned back to his search and picking a few things off the rack.

"And how the hell does Brady, Emmett and Paul know" I asked, really not pleased with how everyone knows how big Jacob's dick is. I rested my hands on my hips as I waited for Collin to answer me.

"You got really drunk at Paul's party, and told us how big Jacob's dick was and saying how great it was to have-" I slapped my hands over Collins mouth, not wanting to hear anymore of his statement. Collin is bold, very bold I might say, he isn't afraid to say what he thinks and wears whatever the hell he wants, one of the things Paul likes about him.

"Okay, okay I get it. You don't need to tell the whole fricken store about what I say while I'm drunk" I grumbled as I went back to searching the rack, till finally I came by what I want. "This should do. Let's go" I said as I grab Collin by his upper arm and dragging him to the cash register. I placed my stuff down first letting the clerk scan the items.

"Well maybe you wouldn't reveal..." Collin glanced at the clerk for a second before focusing his attention back to me, "Private information like that, if you didn't get drunk". That was another good thing about Collin, he knew when to say stuff boldly, and when there is unwanted people around eavesdropping.

"Well maybe I wouldn't say private stuff if you don't ask me" I asked as I hand the required money over to the clerk.

"Actually, you just said it out of the blue once you finished making out with your partner" I mentally praised Collin for his use of other words. Even though I'm giving him my hardest glare.

"Well maybe next time get drunk with us then you wouldn't have to remember" I grumbled as I waited for Collin to get his things paid for.

"Nah it's much more fun watching drunken people. Plus I get to picture your partners dicks while I have sex" Collin said boldly with a smirk on his face as he grabbed his bag from the clerk who was serving with, whose eyes were like saucers.

I think my glare just intensified as I watch Collin walk off to the exit. "Are you asking to be left behind and a death wish" I shouted as I picked up speed to catch up to Collin as we exited the mall to head for the parking lot.

"Oh but you love me too much" Collin cooed as we walked side by side to my car. We were in Seattle again, but this time it was a Saturday and it's been a few months since I caught Jacob changing the sheets after a week or so.

We put our stuff in the back with our left over lunch then got into the front, buckling in and just like Brady, I had my iPod over and it's taking from me for the rest of the drive back.

For the drive back it was just like with Brady. Laughs, arguments, shouts, singing, minimal dancing, agreements, plans, talks, everything you can think of while we drove back to La Push. Sometimes even talking about our plans for the future. At first it was going to be me, Collin and Brady all going to life off somewhere. That was before we found our boyfriends, now we had to do something that included our boyfriends.

"Oh, maybe we could get them to move in with us" Collin suggested, the radio turned down slightly so we could hear each other.

"Hmm, maybe, but don't forget we need three rooms, unless you want to do two rooms and you, me and Brady share one while the boys share another" I suggested back.

"Nah, I think it might be too weird, I mean can't you just picture it. One of our boys getting horny and coming into our room and wanting to get it on with us while the other two are a sleep" he said looking at me with a knowing look.

"What?" I asked as I glanced at him for a second before turning back to the road. "What you think it's going to be mainly Jake and me. Dude you so can't dis Jake; I mean have you seen the look that Emmett and Paul give you guys. I mean Paul doesn't care if he gets caught having sex with you in the middle of the day. Like two weeks ago, you guys asked us to make sure no one comes to your car while you guys did it in the car" I stated, defending my mans rights.

"Yeah, well Jake asked us if he could make sure no one enters the public bathrooms. I mean who the hell does it in a public bathroom" Collin countered, looking smug as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, but mind you the bathroom is a very hot place to have sex in, I mean the suspense of waiting for someone to enter, but the thrill of someone walking in and knocking on the door" I stated, and soon we fell into silence, the music the only thing breaking it.

"Is having sex in the bathroom really that good" Collin asked, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh yeah. Excitement, thrill, fright and the adrenaline running through your bodies" I said, I smile forming on my lips as the memory came back to mind.

Soon we forgot the subject and started talking about random things, always changing the subject to different ones, always adding new things till we both go to each other, "What were we talking about". Then we'd both laugh, cause we forgot what started this subject.

xXxXxXx

Soon we finally arrived in La Push, I dropped Collin off as Paul's since he was sleeping over there, and he wanted Paul to be the first to see what he got. I drove over to my house since Jacob was coming over and I had stuff to do before he came over.

"I'm home!" I shout as I enter the door, left over lunch and shopping bag and carry bag hanging somewhere off me. I headed for the kitchen to drop my left over lunch on the bench before heading up to my room, not really caring if someone attacked it or not.

I enter my room and kick my door close before heading over to my bed, dumping my stuff on my bed and unpacking it, and putting things in their rightful place, even though Jacob would muck it all up as he looked for something in particular.

Once I was done unpacking I headed down stairs, hoping and praying that the leftovers from lunch were still available. I was in need of having some on the meat that was in the dish, with the noodles and vegetables that was also in the dish. I could feel the flavours in my mouth this instant, running along my tongue as I slurped the noodles in and-

My day dreaming came to a crash as I enter the kitchen. Two things, one bad the other good. The good was that Jacob was here, meaning he was now free, the bad was that he was eating my lunch. I wanted revenge.

"JACOB!" I shouted snapping Jacobs's attention towards me, a single noodle hanging from his lips as he stared at me, his hand holding the carry box with the other held the chop sticks that came with them. After a few seconds the noodle was sucked up, chewed and swallowed down his throat.

"What?" he asked digging for more noodles and bringing them towards his lips.

"No! Stop!" I shouted before rushing towards Jacob and wrapping my lips around the end of the chop sticks with the food, drawing it into my mouth and stuffing as much as I could into my mouth before pulling away and grabbing _my_ food and walking away pulling a draw and grabbing a fork, all while Jacob stood there in shock and I glared at him whenever I could.

"Umm, care to explain" He asked, finally snapping out of his stupor.

"This is my food..." I said grabbing the container and chopsticks, "You no eating it" I glared at him before turning around and heading for the lounge room, wanting to relax after a day's walk around in Seattle with Collin. But just before I could sit down, Jacob stopped me and sat down in my seat, I glared at him as he smiled cheekily up at me, patting his thigh as he did. I sighed giving up and too tired to do anything.

"So how was your day" Jacob asked as he guided my hand with the chopsticks towards his mouths. Once again, I glared at him. But gave up as I relaxed against him bring the chopsticks up to my mouth this time.

"Tiring, Seattle is so big, and all the stores are so far from each other" I sighed giving Jake his mouth full of _my _food.

"Didn't you guys go to the mall, and aren't the stores like right next to each other" he stated, after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Well yeah we did, but then we went to another store and the parking spot we had was like metres away from the store and my legs were about to fall out" I complained, exaggerating the distance of the parking spot and the store me and Collin were in before leaving for home.

"Your exaggerating again, aren't you" Jacob pointed out taking his next mouth full of noodles with some meat.

"Yeah, I am" I shrugged looking for the same meat that Jacob just had, "By the way, not that I don't want you here, but what are you doing here" I asked, finding a decent size of that meat and stuffing it in my mouth before Jacob could get it. I sighed in delight as the flavours burst in my mouth. But I couldn't enjoy it for long as Jacob grabbing my chin and turned my head towards him.

"What aren't I allowed to see my boyfriend" he said smiling as he leaned forward and planted his lips on top of mine.

"No... No you're not allowed" I said breathlessly, smiling up at Jacob as he smiled down at me. He leaned in again, this time brushing his tongue along my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, which I granted willingly. I giggled as he ran his hand that was around my waist, dragging it up my side, his fingers brushing against my skin. He pulled away so that we both could breath.

"Any why not" He said in a soft voice, close to a whisper as he leaned down one more time and snaked his tongue into my mouth and getting my tongue to play with his. Soon our tongues were in their own little dance, our heads moving from side to side as he continued our dance.

With our lips still connected, I shifted around on Jacob's lap, so that I was straddling his thighs, the food still in my hand but was forgotten.

We stayed in lip lock for what felt like hours, but really was just minutes. But I didn't care; his tongue and mouth always got me lost in my own word as we made out on the couch.

"You know, it's considered rude to be making out in front of the owner of the house you are staying in. That's why they invented rooms" we pulled away from each other as we see Leah and my mum standing in the threshold of the lounge room, both wearing smirks, and Leah holding a video camera.

"You did not just tape that" I asked, pointing at the video camera as I looked at Leah with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah and it's so going on your twenty first birthday video" She smiled, "say smile". I jumped off of Jacob and started chasing after the devil shouting, 'Giving me it', only to receive, 'Heck no'.

xXxXxXx

After chasing after Leah, then getting slapped in the face by her bedroom door, I surrendered my defeat and headed to my room, knowing that Jacob would be there probably already for bed. He was like another family member in this house, doing and going as he pleased. It was annoying at times, but I still loved him. Some how...

I open the door to my room and walk in, switching the light on and started stripping my clothes, till I was bare. Jacob loves it when I sleep naked next to him, especially when he found out that I sleep nude with new sheets.

"Seth..." I heard Jacob cooee from his position on the bed.

"Hmm" I hum as I strip my shirt off, before looking up at Jacob. My eyes instantly widening as I saw what was in his hands a seductive smile on his lips as he twirled the item on his pointer finger.

"Mind explaining" He asked, continuing to twirl the item on his finger.

The item was a pair of mini boxer briefs that were pink and had black lining. I could feel my face paling then heating up as I saw the other pairs of underwear that Jacob had lying before him, and that seductive smile.

"Umm...uh... a new hobby" I raised a shoulder and smiled, both just screaming that this was an awkward situation. I watched as Jacob reached behind him and pulled another item as a knowing look came to his face.

"Oh no" I said horrified by what Jacob now has in his hands.

"Oh yeah" he smiled a pleased smile as he handed one pair of underwear to me. "Now put these on then pose for me" he explained, his hand held out with a new pair of underwear that I bought a week ago while setting up the camera that he pulled out from behind him.

I sighed in defeat as I trudged towards him to grab the briefs and slip them on. "How do you want me" I asked as I waited for his answer.

"Hmm" he hummed as an evil smile came to his lips, I didn't like that smile one bit. "Straddle me, have your hands behind your head as you looked right at me" he explained the evil smile still on his lips; I sighed as I did what he told me to do. It was no use fighting him really, he was bound to find the underwear sooner or later, once he found something that enticed him, he was stubborn to get his mind changed.

I did as he told me to and raised my hands behind my back, "Like this" I said in a monotone not liking this one bit.

"Yeah, now give me a seductive smile" he said putting the camera to eye level and getting it ready. I gave him the best seductive smile I could making him smile as he snapped the picture.

As one photo turned into more and more, and me changing from one pair of briefs to another, posing for every photo Jacob took. Some with him over me, overs with me somewhere on the floor, others me standing over him, others with me in a towel as I looked behind myself, that one I was a little confused by. At all times I had to pull different facial expressions, seductive, playful, happy, sexy, and positive after positive expression. It was tiring and annoying.

But finally after doing the last photo I crashed next to Jacob as he went through the photos smiling at all of them, looking pleased with himself beyond belief.

"That was tiring. I'm never doing that again" I huffed as I closed my eyes, so tired that I wouldn't be shocked if I fell asleep right now...

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

As I went through the photos, all of them with Seth in the underwear he bought and the facial expression, I could feel myself getting hard by the photo. 'My baby sure knew how to pose' I mused as I went through them again. I would of got him to modelling, but I didn't want other people to see his beautiful body, and I don't think I could stand it if he went for a nude photo and had people fawning all over him.

Movement on my side was what snapped me out of my search to see Seth asleep next to me curled up against me. I smiled as his beautiful face, such peace displayed that it was just beautiful.

I shifted myself as best as I could so that I wouldn't wake him up and get the camera back into eye level and snapped the picture. I smiled as I lowered the camera, turned it off, before setting it on the bedside table and wrapping my arms around Seth as best as I could pulling him up next to me before joining my baby in the land of sleep.

xXxXxXx

The next morning I woke up early, knowing that I had to start work early this morning. I disentangled myself from Seth and headed for the bathroom down the hall. But was stopped, I turned towards the item that stopped me and brought it into my line of view, seeing that it was a plastic bag with something in it. I looked back over to Seth to see if he was awake, but he was asleep like a baby.

I peeked into the bag and grinned as I saw what was in it. 'Oh baby, who knew you were such a dirty baby' I thought as I took the item out of the plastic bag and headed back over to Seth, pulling the blanket back and revealing his nude body to me. I continued to grin as I slipped the item from the bag on as gently as I could, before rearranging him to the way I wanted him to be and reached for the camera getting it ready and snapping the photo after I got into a position it wanted.

After grinning like an idiot I left Seth in the item that was in the bag and put the camera back on the table before leaning down and kissing him on the lips softly before heading out to take a shower.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

By the time Seth woke up, Jacob was already at work. He moaned as the sun hit him in the face with its rays. He rolled over and slowly opened it eyes letting them get adjusted to the light before doing anything else. As he let his eyes get adjusted to the light, his eyes landed on the camera that Jacob was using last night and reached for it.

He turned it on and put it on the photo album. He was wide awake, as the latest photo that Jacob took before going to work, was the first to be seen on display.

"JACOB!" Seth roared as he stared horrified at the photo. It was him while he was asleep, one arm raised up and over his head, while the other was by his side. But that didn't matter, what mattered was the item that he was wearing.

It was the new pair of underwear that he bought, it was another pair of mini briefs, the elastic waist band where it should be placed, but it had a slit at the top of the thigh, showing Seth's skin, but what it really revealed was the red see through material, showing all that should be hidden by plain underwear.

Seth seethed as he stared at the photo, promising to kill Jacob once he was with in arms length.

xXxXxXx

But because of the underwear, a new habit was formed. Everyone in awhile one of the two boys would buy new underwear and get each other to pose for them as they took photos from a camera that they bought just for this.

Jacob was lucky when he got home, since Seth made the deal that if he had to pose in his underwear then Jacob had to do it as well, otherwise he was cutting Jacob off for two weeks. Since Jacob didn't want that he agreed to it.

So now it was a battle for who could get the sexiest underwear for the other to wear and take a photo of it. Both ended up enjoying this new habit of theirs, no matter how odd it is.

And that is the story of Posing bare with the Exception of underwear.

The end.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sooo, what did you think. Let me know kay. Did you like it? Or did you hate it?<strong>


	4. Nothing Good comes out of Gym Clothes

**An: Sorry for any mistakes.**

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

'Stupid, asshole, son of a bitch, piece of shit, with his super-hot body with his sexy firm ass, and his well-toned wash-board abs and muscular toned pecs and his bulging biceps with his muscular legs and his bulging package' I grumbled as Jacob worked out in the gym that Paul had in his garage. The gym, that Paul let every close friend of his use whenever they want as long as they clean up after themselves. The same gym that Jacob decided to use today with his new gym clothes that he bought. The gym clothes that didn't do me any justice, what his white transparent singlet and his sports leggings, that. Hugged. EVERYTHING.

And I do mean everything, from his ankles, to his calves, up to his thighs, and finally his pelvis section. Hugging that firm sexy ass that bounce slightly as he jogged on the treadmill, and the package that he sported, that I swear was bouncing slightly as he jogged. How did I know all this.

Because I was in this gym that he was in, waiting for him to do his work out, while sitting diagonally from him on the couch, trying desperately to quit my wriggling while concealing the erection that was driving me insane with pain, and with nothing to distract myself with, to stop myself from looking at Jacob. I was forced to watch as Jacob jogged on the treadmill making his pelvis area bounce repeatedly.

So evidently I hated this to no extent.

And not only was the pants that he had on not helping, the transparent white top that he was wearing wasn't helping either. I swear he picked a size smaller then he usually went with, because it also hugged everything. That also showed his dusky nipples. 'Fucking asshole' I thought as I glared at the wall that was in no direction to Jacob.

But my eye betrayed me as they strayed towards Jacob's body as he finally stopped the treadmill and took a swig of his bottle of water. An innocent act if you were a normal person. But see Jacob wasn't a normal person. No see Jacob here, is a crazy sex addict that always had to make everything into a sexual action. Even if it's as innocent as brushing your teeth, then commenting about how 'that was how I got so good at blow-job', I glared at him, spat the foam in my mouth and rinsed my mouth out before walking to my room, ignoring him till I fell asleep. As you can see I wasn't happy with him and what sucks more is that it happens two days ago, so really now that I think about it, this was very close to revenge.

But like I was saying before, Jacob isn't normal. Because as soon as he finished taking a sip of his drink, he just had to go and squirt some all over his face, making the water run down his face, trail down that meaty neck of his then be absorbed by the white singlet making it even more transparent. I was in a trance, mesmerised by his action, I could feel my mouth slightly parting as I watched more of Jacob's action, watching as he bent down to do a bit of stretching, reaching down to one foot then going down to the other before stretching his arms up above his head. His muscles stretching and coiling at his movements, and the act from before wasn't helping with- actually none of this was helping with the erection that was demanding to be let out and given attention to.

I couldn't stop the whimper that came from my lips as I continued to watch Jacob. Jacob instantly turned to me at the sound with mild concern, and a hint of humour in his eyes. Ah! I knew he was playing me.

"What wrong?" he asked as he turned his body towards me before walking over to me, bending down and resting his hands on either side of my head, his face coming within inches of my face. "Something the matter" he said in a childish tone.

"N-no… Nothing's wrong" I stuttered as I slightly shook my head, praying that he didn't look down to at my erection tenting in my pants. 'Please don't, Please don't, Please don't,' I prayed and prayed as Jacob leaned in front of me.

"You sure" he asked, concern in his voice. "Cause I can finish up now if you want, and we can do something that will benefit both of us" I watched as his concern turning into a lustful look as his lips curled into a seductive smirk. And like a ton of bricks hitting me at once, I knew instantly that this was revenge.

"You asshole" I glared at him as he pulled away cackling as he headed for the weights. I got up and headed for the door, the sound of his laughter still running through my ears as I headed for the exit.

"By the way Seth" I turned back as Jacob called me, that glare never wavering from my face as he looked at me with a cheesy smile on his lips as he did reps with the weights not showing any sign of struggle. "Make sure you do something about the tent your pitching" my face flamed at his comment. Instantly I turned around and slammed the door open then slammed it close as I left the place heading to my place to go have a shower or do something with this tent I was pitching.

I could still here Jacob's laughter in the distance as I left the gym.

'I will get you back Jacob Black' I thought as I came up with a plan.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

Two weeks have passed since that time in the gym between me and Seth and it hasn't been all that to smooth between us. Well not really our relationship, our relationship is perfectly fine. It's the sexual intimacy that isn't good and by not good, I mean I haven't had any sex for two weeks. No blow-jobs, no hand-jobs and no intercourse. None of it and it's driving me insane that I've resorted to masturbating. Something I haven't done since I've gotten with Seth, which isn't unfair. And what sucks more is that I don't see any of this affecting Seth at all.

Every time I see him, he has a pleased smile on his lips. Especially after he comes home from his nights out with Collin or Brady, he has a satisfied smile on his lips as he gets ready for bed and he looks so relaxed… and calm…

'OH My God! Seth's cheating on me' I screamed in my head as I lay in my own bed, in my own house shared with my dad Billy, without Seth next to me. 'Hang on. Hang on. Maybe… maybe he isn't cheating and is just… just… jjjuuusssttt….' I couldn't think of anything as I stared at the ceiling. My eyes growing bigger and bigger as I couldn't think of anything that would convince me that Seth was cheating on me.

'You know what maybe I need to relieve some tension. Maybe I just need to go for a jog on the treadmill, or maybe beat the shit out of the punching bag. Yeah that sound like fun' I thought to myself already getting my bag ready for a workout at Paul's gym. Hopefully Paul or Emmett would be there and I can ask for some guidance with Seth's absence.

'Hopefully' I though with a sigh as I threw my gym clothes on and headed out of my room and to Paul's gym

xXxXxXx

Within minutes I was pulling up to the gym, no one else was here, so I was dishearten of not being able to talk about my Seth problem. I sighed in dismay as I walked towards the front door, shocked to find it unlocked. I looked back at the parking lot to see no other car here. 'Maybe Paul is here, and got dropped off' I thought as I pushed the door open walking in and headed straight for the weight room. Not paying attention to anything else as I had my mind in a one track mode.

I placed my bag next to treadmill and pulled my water bottle and towel out. Setting the bottle in the holder and the towel on the handle before clipping the emergency clippy-thing and attaching it to my top and setting the mode I want.

As I was about to start my jog and plug my headphones in the door to the male bathroom opened and Seth came walking out. In gym short shorts and a singlet made out of the same material as my leggings. I watched as Seth closed the door behind him and looked up, our eyes instantly connecting.

"Jacob. Oh, I didn't know you were coming in today?" he asked as he walked over to an area clear of all gym equipment, mainly held for group work outs of something.

"Well I've had a bit on my mind, so I was going to work out for a bit" I explained as I watched Seth fling out a map, laying it neatly in front of him. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I started the treadmill, the thumps for my feet hitting the belt as I watched Seth, now in the centre of the mat with his left leg bent and his hands pressed together before slowly raising up above his head.

"Well I've been busy" I scoffed softly as 'As if I haven't noticed' ran through my head, "And I've taken up yoga. They say that's it's very relaxing and a calming technic to know" he explained as he bent at the waist his right hand reaching back to his left leg for several seconds before doing the same to the other leg but with the left arm.

"Huh. So how's that going for you" I asked, stalling so I can ask the major question. 'Why have you been ignoring me?'

I watched as Seth straightened up a questioningly look on his face as he looked over at me, "What?". It was then that I realised that I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"What do you mean what?" I asked, stopping my treadmill and walking over to Seth. "I want to know why you have been ignoring me" I asked, standing face to face with him.

"What do you mean. I haven't been ignoring you" he said, that questioning look still on his face.

"Yes. Yes you have been. We haven't done anything together for two weeks. Two weeks Seth, you know to me that is like a month" I stated, placing my hands on my hips as I looked at him seriously.

"Oh, well I've been doing this, and I've wanted to do a good job at it, so I can do it by myself. Which I have been able to do. And I knew that if you were around I would have been distracted. I mean come on, once you see what stretches I do. I know you'd be on me in an instant" He explained amusement in his tone as he watched as my face goes from serious to dumbfound.

"Huh. And here I was thinking you were cheating on me" I mumbled as I turned to walk back to the treadmill. But I was stopped, I looked back to see Seth staring at me in shock. "What?"

"What do you mean what" he said, shock dripping from his tone. "You know damn well why I stopped you" when I didn't reply straight away, Seth continued. "How could you think that I'd cheat on you" I could see hurt in his eyes as he said 'cheat'.

"Well… it's just that, you were spending more time with Collin or Brady, and you'd looked pleased once you came back from your days out, so I thought…" I trailed off, shrugging my shoulders as I watched Seth look at me still in shock.

"I can't believe you would even think that. I love you Jacob. Brady and Collin are only my friends, I'd never cross that line with them, when I have you for that" he stated, I could feel proud and happiness run through my veins as he said that. But it stopped as I saw hurt in Seth's eyes, I felt like shit instantly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to think that, or say it out loud. Please forgive me" I asked pleadingly as I looked at Seth with my best puppy dog eyes. Seth's eyes narrowed as mine changed to the puppy dog look, showing that he wasn't going to fall for it. But I ended up winning as Seth sighed and his shoulders sagged.

"Fine, you're forgiven. This time, next time you think I'm cheating on you. I slap you, got it" I looked at Seth with a fake scarred look as he threatened me, which caused Seth to crack a smile before leaning forward with a peck on my lips. I tried to keep him there for longer since I haven't had anything for two weeks, but Seth was able to slip through my hold and walked back to his mat. "Later tonight I'll give you a little something" he called over his shoulder, a cute smile coming to his lips as he turned back to his mat.

"Excellent" I purred as I turned back to the treadmill, shivering as the threat that Seth said to me ran through my mind, 'Note to self, never jump to conclusion' with that I set the treadmill back up and hopped on, a goofy grin on my lips as I re-started my jogging, my eyes never leaving Seth as he did his yoga.

xXxXxXx

Close to two hours have passed since we had our little tiff and I was in pain. Sexual pain I should say. I was doing bench presses and it was becoming a problem, and Seth wasn't helping at all. What with him bending this way and that way his body bending and coiling in ways that a male body ain't meant to move.

And I was losing the battle between staying in the section I was and continuing with my training, or going over there and ripping those clothes off and pounding straight into Seth. And the clothes ripping was winning the battle, especially with my erection that was showing through my pants was pointing straight up and I couldn't do anything about it what with me laying down doing bench presses.

So I was grunting for more than one reason.

"So how's it going" a voice called from where my feet are. I jumped a little, slightly losing my balance with the bar in my hands, so quickly placing it down, I shot up, surprisingly missing the bar, and seeing Seth standing there with a cheeky smile on his lips with his hands behind his back, a slight sheen of sweat covering his body.

"Ah-ah pretty good. How about you?' I asked as I scratched the back of my head looking down, seeing the tent in my pants. A blush ran across my cheeks as I realised that Seth probably saw it, I tried to cover it up anyway. But my hands were pulled away by another pair of hands. I looked up to see Seth staring at me with a lustful look.

"There's no point in covering it. I saw it all the way from my mat" he smirked looking over my body, a sheen of sweat over my as well, the lights in the room making both of us shine from the sweat. I could once again feel myself blush at the statement as Seth sat down in my lap, his erection rubbing up against my own. "Now you know why I didn't want you around when I was doing yoga" he whispered as he leaned forward, his lips connecting with mine as he placed my hands on his ass, instantly my hands grasping his buttocks while he wrapped his arms around my neck.

A groan slipped through my lips and into Seth's mouth as we grinded against each other, our manhood's rubbing up against each other. Quickly I pulled off Seth's top, while he removed mine straight after his was gone. Our hands roamed our bodies as our lips reconnected; we felt each other up as if it would be the end of the world, our hormones getting the best of us to the max.

"I love you" I sighed as we pulled away from air, as I drug my hands under the waist band of his gym shorts.

"I love you too" he huffed as he arched his back as my fingers rubbed against his hole. I groaned at the sound of his moan that slips through those lips of his as he rubbed himself against me, his hands on my shoulders as he practically stood up.

I stared up at him, revealing in his beauty as I asked, "What do you want baby" I kissed along his abs and chest. "What do you want me to do" I said as I rubbed my finger against his entrance again, moan after moan slipping through his lips as I pleasured him. I looked down at me his eyes half lidded with lust as he stared at me, his chest raising and falling and he huffed and puffed slightly.

"Fuck me" he said simply as he leaned forward and crushed our lips together, another moan escaping our lips and disappearing into the opposite's mouth as we made out for the umpteenth time.

I pulled away regretting it, but it was needed if we wanted to get to the fucking. So, with regret, I pushed Seth softly away as reached over to my bag that I pulled with me and pulled out a bottle of lube that I have kept in there from two weeks ago. Seth looked at me questioningly as I uncapped the bottle and poured some onto my fingers. "What, I had this in here from two weeks ago" I explained as I instructed for Seth to stand up and lower his pants, me following as well, before sitting back down and getting Seth to straddle my hips. I curled my arm around his body and rubbed a lube covered finger against his hole, a gasp slipping through his lips as he arched his back and pressed against my finger, making it slip in. "Desperate hey" I said as I curled my other arm around him and pressed him up against my body, as I pressed another finger into him and starting the scissor motion.

"I ain't… ah… desperate… a-as you are" he huffed out as he smirked down at me, winking as he did. I inserted the third finger in and hit his prostate, a groan leaving his lips as he flung his head back. I smirked as I stretched him a little more before pulling my fingers out and reaching for the lube again, coating my dick with it and raising Seth up, lining him up with my erection before slowly, I lowered him down. The crown of my dick entering a pained gasp leaving Seth's lips as he clenched on my dick, his nails digging into my shoulders.

"Been awhile hasn't it" I huffed as I fought with myself not to just drop Seth and let him impale himself onto my dick. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't leave me hanging for two weeks" I said playfully as I continued to lower Seth down more, my eyes never leaving his as I watched his face turn to one of pain and slowly contorting into pleasure as my dick was enveloped by him till the hilt.

We huffed and puffed for a bit as we stayed in that position for a bit, just relishing in the feel of being connected as one again. It was peaceful, calming, and reassuring as we stayed like that, out arms wrapping around each other in a hug. We tightened out hold on each other staying like that enjoying each other's company.

"So are you going to do something, or just stay like this till you finally come?" Seth asked as he pulled back a cheeky smirk on his lips, "Cause if you are going to stay like this, you have an odd way for getting off" he chuckled, which soon turned into laughter, and soon his voice was resonating throughout the building.

"Oh I'll show you exactly how I get off" I chuckled as I placed my hands on his hips and lifted him up till only the crown of my dick was in before slamming him back down, his laughter turning into a moan of pleasure as I did it over and over, nailing his prostate with every thrust.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"Ahh…" I shouted as Jacob nailed into my ass, hitting my prostate over and over. My nails digging into Jacob's shoulders as my vision turned white from the pleasure that Jacob was giving me. "Fuck, Jacob. I-I-I…fuck… I don't….hmm… think I'd last loooonnnngg" I stuttered out as Jacob was relentless on my ass.

"Me neither baby. Two weeks is way too long" he moaned as I clenched my muscles around his dick.

"Hmmhmm" I moaned as I nodded my head, agree with his stated meant, two weeks is way too long. Never again, am I going to spend two weeks without Jacob's dick in me ever again. I could feel in the pit of my stomach a pressure building as Jacob pounded into me, it was like a spring coiling as pressure was put on it.

"Baby, I'm gonna come… I need you to come as well ok" Jacob moaned out as I held me closer to him. I nodded my head as I met every single one of Jacob's thrusts, our skin slapping together and resonating throughout the building.

"O-o-o-kay" I nodded, my mind too filed with pleasure to come up with anything else to say.

All too soon, I could feel the pressure at the bottom of my stomach break as I came, shooting my load all over Jacob's abs, my inner walls clenching Jacob's dick as I came, squeezing and milking him.

"Ah shit baby, that's it" Jacob moaned and soon I could feel as his seed shot into me, warming my insides with his essence.

At the same time we both moaned as we held each other close, coming down from our highs. We hugged and held each other close never wanting to leave this spot.

"I love you" we both said as we stayed in that position, Jacob dick still in me.

"So you ready for round two" Jacob asked as he pulled back to look at me in the eye, love and care shinning as he looked at me.

"Sure, why not. But first, let's go home ok" I said pulling away. I whimpered as Jacob's dick left me, taking the heat that he gave me with him.

"Excellent, now we can do it more than" Jacob chuckled as he followed Seth, both pulling their clothes on as fast as they could.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

Since then both never made it a habit of theirs to get revenge on each other and keeping away from each other for a long amount of time.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: So sorry if the last of it sound rush, but I really am in a rush so until next time, I'll give it a title when I get back.<strong>

**So till next time, **

**WolfPacFann ^_^**

**P.s Sorry for the mistakes.**


End file.
